


Afternoon Delight

by penlex



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Leonard comes home to an unexpected and extensive mess, and the two culprits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trendsand_makebelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendsand_makebelieve/gifts).



> filled for the tumblr prompt "Shut up! I am a delight."

When Len opens the door to his relatively new apartment, he is expecting it to be quiet, empty, and clean - the way he left it this morning.

Silly him, for expecting.

Fiona Apple is blasting out of a stereo system that Len is quite certain was not there the last time he looked, balanced somewhat precariously on the edge of the TV stand, in front of the TV itself, and turned up so loud that it vibrates closer and closer to toppling off the edge of the stand.

The room surrounding it is a complete mess. the curtains are crooked on the lone window, casting a triangle of sunlight over the center of the disaster zone. There are feathers all over the floor, the couch cushions have been flung into the far corners, the coffee table has been moved haphazardly and has left indents in the carpet behind for all to see, and there are streaks of some sort of white shit all over.

Len had given Lisa a key to his place when he’d finally been able to make it out of the old hellstead and told her she could come over whenever she needed to. But there’s no way even a demon child like his baby sister could do this much damage all by herself.

Now the only question is: was it her friends, or his?

Len takes light steps towards the kitchenette, hoping to catch the culprits redhanded, and also not wanting to grind whatever was all over his floor into the carpeting. The white stuff poofs up in little clouds like dust under his feet, and by the time he gets to the blessed tile flooring he's holding his breath to stave off a sneeze.

The kitchenette is in just as much a disarray as the living room, dirtied bowls and utensils everywhere, and that same white stuff on top of every conceivable surface, including the two people sitting on the floor in the center of the room. One of them is Lisa, the tiniest pre-teen girl probably to ever exist, with her bony elbows sticking out wide as she vigorously stirs something in the huge mixing bowl in her lap. The other is a bit of a hulk, shirt perpetually a size too small no matter that he always buys a size up, and a buzzed head. (They both have equally cute noses, but Len isn’t going to think about that right now because they also are both in Big Trouble.)

Len clears his throat.

Both of them whip their heads around to look up at him, standing imposingly in the doorway with his arms crossed and his hip cocked. Lisa, unsurprisingly, has not a trace of guilt on her face. Not innocent, oh no, just utterly unapologetic. Len is expecting Mick, as the adult and as Len’s friend, to be a different story.

Silly him, for expecting.

Mick just gives him a wide grin (Len will not deflate because he’s cute, he will not), and offers him some batter off of the wooden spoon in his hand.

Len deflates.

He folds down onto the floor next to his two favorite people, and he opens his mouth to take some of the batter off of Mick’s spoon.

Mick, of course, takes the spoon away just as Len’s mouth is about to close on it and puts it in his own mouth instead.

“You’re an asshole,” Len says, deadpan, as Lisa laughs uproariously next to him.

“Shut up,” says Mick, through his full mouth of sticky batter. “I’m a delight.”

“Gross,” says Len, and Mick opens his mouth up nice and wide so that Len can see better. Len gives him a flat look, and Mick grins, swallows, and leans in for a kiss.

It’s a new thing between them, and their first couple kisses were awkward. This one is nice. Gentle and kind of chaste, sweet with the taste of unfinished cookie dough. Not awkward, despite the fact that this is the first time they’ve kissed in front of anyone else.

“Now that’s gross,” says Lisa, but she’s giggling and nonchalantly scooping full spoons of batter into her mouth.

“Nobody asked you, brat,” says Len without looking away from Mick. He has very pretty eyes.

That sneeze Len was holding in comes out, right then. Right in Mick’s pretty face.

Lisa absolutely loses her shit, laughing until she shrieks.

“Now who’s the asshole!” Mick snarls, scrambling up off the floor to find a hand towel to wipe his face off with. There are no clean hand towels, which is his own fault.

“I,” declares Len, lounging back on the floor and taking a scoop of sweet batter out of Lisa’s bowl while she’s distracted, “am a delight.”


End file.
